This invention relates to portable work stands in particular to a plumbing workstation having a plurality of interchangeable pivotal support templates. The templates are suitable for receiving specified sinks for installation of plumbing fixtures or suitable for assembling multiple tub/shower valve assemblies.
The traditional method of installing a sink is to first place the sink into the counter top opening, then proceed to attach various fixtures such as faucets, basket strainers, spray hose, garbage disposals and supply lines. Of course, the number and type of fixtures depends on the type of sink being installed. To do this, the installer must manipulate his body under the counter top, usually inside the cabinet or on the floor in an awkward position, holding fixture with one hand and using the other to operate hand tools. This is a time consuming process and one which often can lead to back strain because of the awkward position that the plumber must assume when installing plumbing fixtures on the sink in this traditional manner. Lost time injuries resulting from the traditional method of installing sinks are common and costly to the plumbing industry.
In the case of tub/shower valve assemblies, a plumber traditionally assembles each unit on the floor of the job site or on a workbench at the job site. The shower head pipe is typically inserted into the tub/shower valve. The plumber must arrange the tub/shower valve and shower head pipe to ensure that the head pipe is perpendicular to the tub/shower valve prior to soldering. This can be tricky because the shower head pipe is several feet long. Once the head pipe has been soldered in place, the plumber must wait until the solder joint has cooled enough to establish a viable connection before attempting to solder the shorter tub head pipe. The procedure is relatively time consuming as only one tub/shower valve assembly can be constructed at a time. Further, the tub/shower valve shower head pipe joint frequently leaks and/or the shower head pipe is not essentially perpendicular, which can create installation problems and typically requires resoldering of the joint.
The deficiencies of the traditional approach to trimming-out and installing sinks and tub/shower valve assemblies are magnified in the case of multiple unit structures such as hotels and apartment buildings. Instead of two or three sinks and tub/shower valve assemblies as in a typically single family dwelling, the hotel or apartment building presents the plumber with up to hundreds of sinks and tub/shower valves to be trimmed out and installed. The likelihood of back strain and lost time injury increases dramatically. Further, the inefficiencies of the process are magnified. Every extra minute taken to assemble sinks or tub/shower valve assemblies on big projects is money out of the plumber""s pocket as those types of jobs are typically bid on a fixed costs basis. Stated differently, the plumber gets paid a set fee for the job no matter how long it takes to complete.
Thus, the traditional approach to trimming-out sinks and tub/shower valve assemblies is inefficient, time consuming and, therefore, costly. Trimming-out sinks is awkward and frequently results in back strain and lost time injuries. Therefore, there is a desperate need in the plumbing industry for a device and method that will overcome the deficiencies associated with the traditional approach to assembling sinks and tub/shower valve assemblies. This is especially true for plumbing jobs involving multiple unit facilities such as hotels and apartment buildings.
In accordance with the present invention, a plumbing workstation is provided which solves the deficiencies inherent in traditional approaches to trimming-out sinks and tub/shower valves. The plumbing workstation reduces the time and therefore cost associated with assembling tub/shower assemblies and installing plumbing fixtures such as faucets, pop-up assemblies, spray assemblies, garbage disposals, drain assemblies and basket strainers onto sinks prior to installation of the sinks into counter tops in kitchens, bathrooms and bars. The invention is particularly effective in reducing time and cost in the case of multiple unit facilities such as hotels and apartment buildings. Additionally, the plumbing workstation allows the worker to install the plumbing fixtures from an upright comfortable position thereby eliminating back strain and other muscle strains common to the traditional method of installing plumbing fixtures on a sink.
In accordance with the present invention, the plumbing workstation includes a frame and a means for supporting a sink. The supporting means is carried on the frame for rotation about a horizontal axis. The plumbing workstation further includes a means for locking the supporting means relative to the frame at selected angular positions about the horizontal axis. A means for securing the sink on the supporting means is provided such that when the sink is secured on the supporting means, the supporting means is a first angular position and when the supporting means is rotated about the horizontal axis from the first angular position to a second angular position, the sink is retained on the supporting means to facilitate installation of plumbing fixtures on the sink. The supporting means is carried on the frame and is rotatable over 360 degrees about the horizontal axis.
The plumbing workstation further comprises a second supporting means. The second supporting means is interchangeable with the supporting means for installation on the frame and is pivotally carried on the frame for rotation about the horizontal axis. The second supporting means is arranged and constructed to support more than one sink.
The plumbing workstation further comprises a third supporting means that is interchangeable with the supporting means for installation on the frame. The third supporting means is pivotally carried on the frame for rotation about the horizontal axis. The third supporting means having means for mounting one or more tub/shower valves such that a worker can assemble one or more tub/shower valve assemblies.
The plumbing workstation further comprising means for retaining sink drain attachments. The sink drain attachment retaining means is mounted on the supporting means such that when the supporting means is rotated to the second angular position, the sink drain attachment retaining means holds sink drain attachments in place while the worker applies pressure to install the sink drain attachments. If the second supporting means is being utilized, then the plumbing workstation further comprises more than one sink drain attachment retaining means. The more than one sink drain attachment retaining means is mounted on the second supporting means such that when the second supporting means is rotated to the second angular position, the more than one sink drain attachment retaining means holds sink drain attachments in place on more than one sink while the worker applies pressure to install the sink drain attachments on the more than one sink.
The plumbing workstation further comprising a frame that includes means for vertically adjusting the position of the horizontal axis so that the horizontal axis can be adjusted by the worker to a height such that the worker can comfortably install plumbing fixtures. The frame may further comprise means for collapsing the frame thereby allowing the plumbing workstation to be easily transported and stored.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for installing plumbing fixtures on a sink using a plumbing workstation comprises the steps of: choosing a template such that the template chosen is suitable for supporting a first sink to be worked on; installing the template onto a frame; locking the template into a horizontal position on the frame; placing the first sink into the template; securing the first sink into the template; temporarily retaining the plumbing fixtures onto the sink; rotating the template about a horizontal axis into a comfortable working position; locking the template into the comfortable working position; and installing a plumbing fixture onto the first sink.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for installing plumbing fixtures on multiple sinks using a plumbing workstation comprises the steps: choosing a template such that the template chosen is suitable for supporting more than one sink to be worked on; installing the template onto a frame; locking the template into a horizontal position on the frame; placing the more than one sink into the template; securing the more than one sink into the template; rotating the template about a horizontal axis into a comfortable working position; locking the template into the comfortable working position; installing plumbing fixtures onto the more than one sink; rotating the template back to the horizontal position; locking the template into the horizontal position; unsecuring the more than one sink from the template; and removing the fully assembled more than one sink from the template.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of using a plumbing workstation to assemble tub/shower valve assemblies comprises the steps: choosing a template such that the template chosen is suitable for assembling one or more tub/shower valve assemblies; installing the template onto a frame; locking the template into a horizontal position on the frame; mounting one or more tub/shower valves onto the template; inserting shower head pipes into the one or more tub/shower valves; inserting tub head pipes into the one or more tub/shower valves; soldering the showering head pipes and tub head pipes into the one or more tub/shower valves to complete assembly of the one or more tub/shower valve assemblies; and removing the one or more tub/shower valve assemblies from the template.
Use of the present invention results in significant reduction of trim-out time resulting in a corresponding cost savings. The invention is particularly suitable for large plumbing jobs involving multiple units, for example, hotels and apartment buildings. Additionally, the present invention eliminates uncomfortable body positions during the installation of various plumbing fixtures, thereby eliminating muscle strains, back problems, and associated lost productivity and time off.